Why are you here?
by ias25
Summary: La Folia is coming back to see everyone, but when they don't see her at the airport they can only wonder where she is until Kojou finds someone taking a shower in his house. :3 Rated T for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello you don't know me and I certainly don't know you but welcome to my story. Enjoy!**

Kojou sat staring out the window. Every time he would close his eyes he would see her face and he didn't know why. For nights on end he'd lose valuable sleep because all he could do was think of her.

A plane passed over the building adjacent from him, making him sigh. Remembering when she had left for her country.

"La Folia."

"Senpai," Yukina ran up to him, "It seems that Sayaka said that she has to guard the Princess again, so I thought that we might go to meet her at the airport. You want to come?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her still daydreaming, "Whatcha say?"

Yukina sighed, "I said that La Folia is coming. So we should go meet her at the airport."

His ears perked up a bit and he got up. "Sure let's go." He grabbed his jacket on the way out and locked the door.

"Well," He sighed, "That was a bust. She didn't show up." He slouched as he entered the building and headed to the stairs.

"Well maybe Sayaka got the times messed up."

"Yeah you're probably right." He shrugged, "Well I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya in a bit." He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment.

_Didn't I lock this?_

He shut the door and sighed.

_Damn I'm forgetful._

Kojou walked to the fridge and started pouring himself a glass of milk when he heard a door shut.

"Oh, hello Kojou-chan. I didn't expect you home yet."

"Yeah well La Folia didn't show up sadly. So going was a bust." He still hadn't turned to face the speaker.

"Maybe you'll see her if you turn around." He turned around to see La Folia dripping wet, wrapped in a towel.

-NOSEBLEED!-

"Wh-why are you naked and in my house?!" He fell down and wiped away the blood from his face.

"Well," She paused and readjusted her towel, "I'm naked because I was showering and I'm in your house because I climbed in from the window."

"why though?"

"Ohhh, I'm in your house so I could see you and take a shower and to escape Sayaka." She smiled and walked towards his room.

"Why are you going into my room?" _I really don't understand what's going on. But hey I got to see La Folia._

"I left my clothes in your room so I'm going to go change," She walked into his room and started to shut the door, "Oh, and no peeking you naughty boy."

**So yay! This was like my favorite anime so thought I'd try my hand at a couple of chapters in a story.**

**And little 'bout myself, I usually do Elsword so that's about all that's in my story page but ****hopefully**** I can get more of Blood in as well.**

**Welp leave a review and take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm last chapter was meh so I will do better this time! FOR LA FOLIA! AND FOR ASLAN! (Oh god did this just become a crossover)**

After the initial shock of having La Folia in his house, better yet naked in his house, Kojou seemed to have finally calmed down.

_I have a girl in my house. How am I going to hide her from Nagisa!_

He turned his head to look at the girl enthralled with the world outside his window.

_It'll be ok, it'll be ok. I'll just tell her that we have a study group…that lasts until La Folia leave. Or that La Folia is staying at our place until she gets her own apartment. Yeah Just me, Nagisa, La Folia, Yukina…._

"Oh GOD!" He fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"What's wrong Kojou-chan?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Yukina lives next door and she'll probably see you in my place and call me a perv!" He got up and started to walk to his room with La Folia right behind him.

"Well don't you have a place you could hide me? Wait, don't you have a little sister?"

The sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation. "Kojou I'm home. Sorry for being a bit late I went to the store to get food."

"Crap." He whispered, "Get behind my bed now."

"What?"

"Behind my bed now! She'll see you!" He started to shove her towards his bed.

"Kojou!" He sister said in an annoyed voice, "You left the milk out again! God, it's not like we're made of money I want an apology."

"Sorry!" He yelled, "La Folia," His voice straining, "Why aren't you behind the bed yet!"

"Well," She turned her head away from him, "I think it's just a little weird being near your bed."

"For the love of Christ! Why is it weird!" His voice hurt from having to talk in such a whisper.

"Ya know what Kojou!" He could hear the footsteps of his sister getting closer, "I'm coming in to give you a good slap." His door knob started to turn.

"La Folia get down!"

"But..!" He pushed her down only to have her grab his jacket pocket and pull him down with her.

"Dammit!" He could hear his sister walking into his room, the sound of her gasp when she saw what he was on top of, the way she yelled that he was indecent things again, but worst of all how she said she was telling Yukina.

"No don't tell Yukina!" He started lifting himself up when he heard a gasp.

"Wow Kojou Your Such An Indecent Person! Touching another woman without her consent, YOU INDECENT ASS!" Nagisa stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What I'm not….." He looked back at La Folia and his face turned bright red.

-NOSEBLEED-

"I'm SOOOO Sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to touch your breast! It was an accident!" He crawled into the corner and began sulking.

She sighed. "Kojou its fine, and wipe your nose it's still bleeding." She pulled out her handkerchief and bent down to wipe the blood off his face, which in turn made him go red again.

"Thanks La Folia." She put her now bloodied handkerchief in her pocket and sat down next to him.

"You can call me La if you want that's my first name." He turned and stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm just messing with you." She jabbed his shoulder earning yelp from him. "Did I hurt your arm?"

"Not really just messing with you." She shook her head, "No take off your shirt so I can check to see if it'll bruise."

**And I'll let your imagination explore until I post chapter 3. HAHA LAWL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updation station is a place I wanna be! Enjoy this chapter guys. And also I give cookie to whomever posts a story for the contest.**

Most awkward moment of Kojou's life.

"Kojou take off your shirt so I can see if it made a bruise!" He had a beautiful girl telling him to take off his shirt, yet if he did and Himmeragi walked in he'd be a dead man.

"But whhhhhhy!" He whined, "I'll get cold if I take off my shirt." Yes he thought a perfect setup make it so she doesn't want me to get cold. Yet she proceeded to moved so that she was kneeling in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt. Abort mission!

"La Folia what are y-y-you doing?" He stuttered as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and placed a cold hand on his chest. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but innocence yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it was true. He shivered as she moved her hand down his arm to where she had tapped him and inspected the mark.

Her eyes got watery as she looked at his arm and then back to his chest, "Kojou I'm sorry for hitting you," She put her arms on his shoulders and fell onto him, "If it makes you feel better," She pulled herself up so her mouth was next to his ear, "You can abuse me." She licked his ear.

"OK!" Kojou flew back to the wall opposite of where he was sitting, "L-L-Let's set some ground rules shall we?" He glanced nervously at the door then back to La Folia who nodded, obviously annoyed her temptation failed to work. "Ok well rule number one, No sexual touching." She sighed.

"Rule Number Two: Underwear stays on at all times." A louder sigh came from her.

"And Rule Number Three: We are not sleeping in the same bed." "What!" He saw her jump up like a rocket, "Why do you get to make all the rules, I mean I can understand the first two but with those two gone nothing wrong can happen with us sleeping together!" She walked up to him and sat in his lap, "I will make you feel so uncomfortable if you don't take away that final rule." This was already uncomfortable enough for him, if he didn't think fast something bad would happen.

"Fine I'll take away the rules, just don't make me feel weirder than this is already." He noticed her shift around on his lap and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You took away all the rules just now Kojou," She moved her head closer to his ear again, "You better watch yourself at night because I'm on the hunt, And I'm after you." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, "So what's for dinner?"

He couldn't talk all he could do was touched the spot where she kissed him with his mouth agape. All Kojou knew was he opened a big can of worms and that might've been a good thing.

**Ok done finally! Now I want everyone who reads this to think about doing the contest I'll post the rules to my profile if you want.**

**Be safe guys and remember to take care!**


End file.
